


May I Have This Dance?

by croissanthemum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Everything's all good in Insomnia, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foreshadowing, Formal event, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Ignis Scientia/Reader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all fluff, celebration ball, hi im new pls be gentle, if you want to squirm and feel your cheeks bleed from fluff, kinda like a fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissanthemum/pseuds/croissanthemum
Summary: Reader is invited to the King’s formal party for the first time and meets some interesting people, along with the Prince himself and his captivating Royal Adviser.[ Slow Burn/Fluff ]





	1. Prologue: The White Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on Tumblr!  
[ https://croissant-themum.tumblr.com/ ]  


**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This road is kind of a slow burn so pleeeease have patience! This is more of a prologue than a chapter but the next one's pretty long. Also, some details here might be important in the future. 
> 
> Reader goes dress shopping with Iris while Ignis is kind of in the background.

* * *

Ignis received his invitation late.

He was already at the door when he noticed the sealed envelope on top of his desk. Normally, he’d sigh and mutter to himself – ‘_things like these should be punctual and precise in time’_ – but seeing as he already knew the letter’s contents, he took the envelope with him and turned off the lights before leaving his office.

As he walked through the yawning hallways, he reviewed today’s meeting in his mind. The plan was to have a small, formal party for the King. A simple celebration with only the ones closest to the King would be invited. Strict policies will be implemented and security will be tight to prevent any unnecessary trouble. All of these have been meticulously planned and carefully rearranged in one week, down to the details of who will be the guards stationed in each exit and entrance and who will be preparing the banquet table.

Of course, Ignis had already seen through the last one personally. There was so much spare time at the end of the week and he couldn’t resist to stretch his muscles and make a trip to the kitchens.

The ballroom was decorated with yellow lights and drooping beads of crystals from the chandelier. The tables were all set at the back of the room, leaving an empty space for dancing in the middle. No doubt there will be a lot of couples and guests mingling there. Everything else sat into place perfectly and all that seems to be missing were the people.

By the time Ignis reached the private garage, he finished pondering about the event – utterly content with the results – when he realized he needed a new suit to wear.

* * *

“Well, how do I look?” Iris spun and smiled nervously to her friend. (Y/n) tapped her chin as if in thought and looked at the hem laden with little beads and floral embroidery. The white fabric fell loosely around her small feet.

“Hmm, you look like a wedding cake.”

“(Y/n), I’m serious!”

“Alright, alright.” (Y/n) said, biting her knuckle to stifle a laugh. “You look like my grandmother’s curtain.”

“(Y/n)!” Iris stomped her foot. “Oh, this is hopeless. Maybe we should check the other stores instead.”

“Well, you know I’m always up for the trip,” (Y/n) said. “As long as we get to eat street food after.” 

Iris disappeared behind the curtain with a huff. They had been in the store for more than two hours now, fooling around at first with furry boas and large colorful feathered hats, taking pictures, and wearing as much bejeweled rings as they could. When the sun had began to set, (Y/n) finally sat down and suggested they should start choosing what to wear before the store clerk kicks them out.

“Hey, (Y/n)?” Iris said over the curtain. “Aren’t you going to pay for that dress yet?” 

(Y/n) had almost forgotten she was holding the bundled fabric in her arms. The dress she grabbed from the rack was poorly decorated with little to no pearls sewn at the bottom, its sleeves a sleek sheer net that ended at her wrists. Maybe she was starting to feel sleepy and had thought she was carrying a soft, black pillow. ‘_Like Chocobo feathers,’ _she thought.

“I’ll just wait for you,” she snapped herself awake. “Are you going to buy anything?”

Iris pondered deeply. “The white dress.”

“Aw, preparing for your wedding with Noct? The bride is bold,” (Y/n) yawned and Iris finished just in time to pull the curtains and smack (Y/n)’s head. 

“Shut up! Geez!” Iris said, her whole face melting in red. “You’re so embarrassing.”

“I’m just teasing, come on,” (Y/n) said. “Let’s pay for the clothes.”

As she waited for the cashier to finish bagging their purchased items, (Y/n) wandered around the store and saw the flower shop across the street with grey, wooden floors and rose bushes crowding its windows. The signage looped in elegant curves and (Y/n) inhaled, trying to imagine the flowers’ sweet fragrance when she felt Iris poke the back of her shoulder.

“Let’s go eat something,” she said. “I want to have some ice cream. What do you say? Sounds good?”

(Y/n) turned to smile at her friend and said, “Not before we visit that flower shop.”

* * *

When (Y/n) fell asleep, she dreamed of her afternoon as if she was reliving them again but only specific fragments of what occurred. She saw the flower vendor in her sleep, the ice cream she ate with Iris, the bespectacled man who passed by, a clay pot of herbs, and a candle she had never seen before.

“_They’re the last white roses this season. I suggest you get yourself a bouquet,_” she remembered the vendor saying, now his voice echoing in her dream.

She rose from the bed before she even knew she was already awake, ready to start the day and prepare for the King’s party. Her mind distantly wondered if those left over white roses were ever bought as she played with the single one in her hand. 


	2. Tonight, We Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the celebration has arrived and in the balcony, you meet the most enchanting stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIEE it's here. I hope I didn't disappoint any expectations. Again, this chapter is loaded with foreshadowings which I hope I'll be able to answer in the future. Also, if you can get your hands on Spotify or Youtube and play a piano piece, please listen to “Waltzes Op. 69: No. 2 in B Minor” (by Chopin, Agustin Anievas). I think it’ll suit well with the dance scene.

* * *

“Do you know who else is coming?” said (Y/n) with a black hairpin pinched between her lips. She brushed Iris’s bangs gently with her fingertips and swept them aside.

“Hmm, I know Gladdy will be there,” said Iris, pulling up her knees to her chest. “Do you think…”

‘_Oh, here she goes again,’ _(Y/n) thought. “What?” she said.

“Ah, nevermind.”

(Y/n) clipped the little, white stars at the back of Iris’s head. “If you’re thinking about the Prince, it won’t happen unless you ask him to dance with you.”

“But, (Y/n), I’m a girl! It’s…It’s not proper for a girl to do that,” Iris said. “People will talk.”

“People talk too much all the time.”

“Which is why I can’t–”

“– which is why you should,” (Y/n) said. “Are you really going to let them think we’re too delicate and dainty? If they expect the men to make a move all the time, there might not be men in the future at all.”

“I guess you’re right,” Iris said. “How about you?”

“What about me?”

“Are you going to dance with anyone?”

The question hung itself in silence for a while and as soon as (Y/n) was done pinning the stars on Iris’s hair, she said, “I don’t really know. I don’t want to plan ahead. I kinda just want to have fun.” 

Iris chuckled. “Well then, I’ll make it my personal mission to find you a dance partner.”

“Alright,” (Y/n) said. “But I can’t promise you I won’t step on his toes.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I already have someone in mind,” Iris said. She turned to (Y/n) after she was done and plucked the white rose from the table. “And,” she said. “He’s a good dancer.”

(Y/n) laughed a bit at the thought, finding it difficult to imagine herself dancing with anyone but she humored her nonetheless and tucked the white rose in her hair.

* * *

Arriving just in time to the party, Ignis double checked the cuffs of his new, suit – always well-dressed with poised manners and perfect posture. If anyone were to see him now, they might even catch the tiny smile playing on his lips. He was confident in his formal wear but when he entered the room, he was a bit surprised to find the room more elegant than the last time he had left it.

The high ceilings shined with the chandeliers’ light, the tables draped in stark white tablecloths, and the balcony doors were all open where he could see the string of fairy lights hanging from above. He had a good feeling about tonight.

“Iggy! Over here!” Prompto waved, camera already at hand. He, too, was also dressed in a suit and admittedly, Ignis had never seen him in one before.

“Prompto,” Ignis smiled. “You look dashing.”

“Aw, thanks,” Prompto said. “Gladio wanted me to tell you he’ll be running a bit late. Will the guards still let him in?”

“I’ll let them know. Is there anyone else with him?”

“I’m not sure,” Prompto said. “But I don’t see Iris anywhere so maybe she’s with him.”

“Alright. I’ll let them know right away,” Ignis turned to leave but Prompto clasped his shoulder before he could walk away. 

“Wait!” he said. “ Could you hold my camera for a while? I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Prompto…”

“I’ll just be quick! You can look at the pictures if you want!” 

Ignis sighed. He had other things to do. He still needed to check the program and let security know about Gladio’s delayed arrival but now that he was temporarily occupied with Prompto’s camera, he relented and leaned against the wall to look at the photographs.

_ ‘Noctis sleeping on the table, Noctis eating chips, Noctis drinking soda, Noctis playing games, Iris and Gladio waving, Gladio flexing his biceps, Iris smiling…’ _There wasn’t anything new or interesting in the pictures except for the woman beside Iris. She seemed to have a more mature air than Iris and if he guessed it right, she looked just about his age. 

“Oh, that’s (Y/n),” Prompto said, apparently back already from the bathroom. “She came here early, actually.” 

“A friend of Iris?” Ignis said. 

“Yeah… She’s probably waiting for her in the balcony.”

Ignis looked up and had indeed seen a figure leaning against the white baluster. How he managed to see the fairy lights and not notice the woman; he did not know. Perhaps it was because of the dark. 

She was wearing a long black dress with sheer net sleeves but that’s all he could see from the distance. She blended in too well and too convenient if it weren’t for the white rose in her hair.

“I’ll…inform the guards about Gladio. I’ll talk to you later,” Ignis said.

“Oookay.”

Prompto watched his friend walk away from where they were standing but as soon as he turned his attention to a pair of guests, Ignis approached the open balcony where (Y/n) stood under the fairy lights. 

> _ **Iris:** _
> 
> _Hey, (Y/n)! Sorry, Gladio and I might make it late tonight. There’s a bit of traffic ahead. I hope you got to the party on time._ Please text me when you’re there already.

(Y/n) rested her cheek on her knuckles and watched every car that pulled over below, anticipating Iris to arrive but found unfamiliar faces and figures laughing and smiling at each other. 

“I thought I’d find you here,” a voice said to which (Y/n) gasped and clutched her chest tightly. He was standing near the doors – bespectacled and very tall – and said, “My apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” (Y/n) said. “Just waiting for a friend of mine.” 

“You’re a friend of Iris, correct?”

“Yes…” (Y/n) trailed, casting a suspicious gaze at the strange man who only shook his head with a chuckle. He looked like a scholar to her or a lawyer but she tried not to rely on appearances but for a brief moment, she wondered how she looked like to him._ ‘A loner, most likely.’_

“I’m a friend of the Amicitia’s,” he explained. 

_ ‘Maybe that’ll do. For now,’ _she thought. She eased her shoulders and turned around to admire the sky once more. She seemed to have missed the sunset already but she didn’t mind standing by while the guests filled the room.

She didn’t know anybody in the party and if it weren’t for her parents being friends with the King, she wouldn’t have cared to attend. A warm presence lingered beside her and found the stranger leaning against the baluster with her. She had almost forgotten he was there. 

Upon further observation, she noticed the stray freckles on his face and his eyes – as green as basil leaves – looking ahead at Insomnia’s glittering metropolis. 

“It looks rather delightful at night, don’t you think?” he said.

“I couldn’t agree more,” she said. “Such a shame I had to share it with a stranger.”

“Forgive me then. May I introduce myself?” he said and he might have mentioned a name but (Y/n) wasn’t paying attention, only thinking of Iris’s absent company. She wasn’t looking forward to spending the night alone. 

He held out his hand and she reached for his grasp, expecting for him to shake it but instead, he kissed her knuckles.

“Now I’m no longer a stranger to you, am I?”

(Y/n) blushed, enthralled by his charm. _‘Maybe this wasn’t so bad.’_

“As much as I’d like to make new friends,” (Y/n) cleared her throat. “I should really head back inside,” and the stranger – the delicate, gentleman – straightened up and smiled.

Now she wished she had listened to his name. It was the least she could’ve done. Maybe she wouldn’t feel so alone if she knew his name. She could call him from across the room if she needed to talk to someone while Iris wasn’t around.

_‘I’m sure it’s a lovely name,’_ she thought. 

“Of course,” he said. “Would the lady want me to accompany her?”

“No,” she said, a little too quickly. “But thank you. I hope to see you again soon.”

“So do I,” he replied and with that, (Y/n) nodded her head goodbye before walking backwards, their gazes holding each other until she disappeared and left him alone in the balcony.

She really hoped to come across him again tonight. 

* * *

The first dance was led by the Prince and the visiting Princess of Tenebrae. (Y/n) watched her elegant form swift through the floor like a graceful swan and in the Prince’s grasp, they looked like doves flying in a trance. Everyone in the audience watched with a sigh, all bedazzled by their movements and while (Y/n) was very much impressed and entertained, she found herself sifting the crowd through with careful eyes. 

_ ‘Now where is he?’_ she thought. After her encounter with the stranger, nothing else occupied her mind – not even Iris who she assumed was on her way – but to see him again and be in his company. She supposed he’d be easy to find – tall, ash blonde hair, green eyes, black gloves, framed glasses, black suit; he’d be difficult to miss.

Until all of the men in the room suddenly morphed into the charming stranger she chased and not one of them even had his politeness and genuineness. Twice she had patted someone’s shoulder, someone she thought was the man, but was met with a puzzled expression. “Sorry,” she muttered. 

The audience’s loud applause rung in her ears, almost vibrating the floor. 

“(Y/n)!”

She spun around to where she heard the voice and saw Iris waving enthusiastically with a gargantuan man by her side. 

“You’ve made it!” (Y/n) said, embracing her.

“Yeah, the traffic was awful. The guards almost didn’t let us in but turns out someone already spoke to them. By the way, this is Gladio. My brother,” Iris said. “Gladio, this is (Y/n).”

“Nice to meet you,” he said and held her hand but before he could lean in to kiss her knuckles, she shook his large hand instead and turned to Iris. 

“I’ve met someone,” (Y/n) whispered. “But I don’t know his name.”

“Oohh, you can tell me all the details!” Iris said and Gladio watched the two women converse excitedly, only catching the words “glasses” and “cute” as they started to walk away, already deep into their own worlds. Gladio decided to walk along them but with little distance to give them privacy when they suddenly stopped, almost tripping him in the process.

“Wha–? Iris!” 

The two women untangled their arms from each other, standing dumbstruck. The Prince stood in front of them with his royal adviser by his side and the women bowed their heads.

“Good evening, Your Highness,” they both greeted and as soon as (Y/n) looked up to see the Prince, she found her favorite stranger standing by. She watched his demeanor shift from a calm, cool exterior to eyes slightly widening once he recognized her face.

“Gladio, Iris,” Noctis smiled. “It’s good to see you! And you are…?”

_‘He looks even more handsome in this light. Those green eyes, those shoulders…His skin looks so smooth.’_

“(Y/n),” Gladio coughed.

“Hm? Oh!” she said. “I’m (Y/n)…Your Highness.”

“Just Noct will do,” he said. Ignis could see how flustered she was, making him chuckle inwardly while the orchestra began to play a softer tune right on cue. _‘So that’s her name,’_ he thought.

“Looks like it’s time for another dance,” Noctis sighed.

“Um…Noctis?” Iris said. The three of them looked at her.

“Would…would you like to dance with me?”

Gladio fumbled with his collar, shocked at this newfound courage sprouting from Iris while (Y/n) sighed like a proud mother. 

“Uh, sure thing,” Noctis said and the two walked away but before Iris could get too far, she turned to smile at (Y/n). 

“Well, that leaves the three of us then,” Gladio said.

“Indeed,” Ignis said. “But I believe this dance will require a partner,” he said, taking a step towards (Y/n). “(Y/n)?”

“Y-Yes?”

“May I have this dance?”

“You may,” she smiled as he held her hand for the second time tonight.

Once they’ve reached the middle of the ballroom, the audience remained pushed to the walls like pillars with watchful eyes and excited murmurs. Ignis stood by her side, palm flat against hers and the two began to walk in circles while she held the skirt of her dress. He spun her beneath his arm and caught her by the waist, pulling her close. Her breath sharpened and stopped in the air as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I…didn’t catch your name earlier,” she said. 

“Why is that?” he teased.

“I was distracted…”

“Hmm, are you distracted now?” 

“No,” she said. “Not anymore.”

They swayed together gently as though they were carried by the river flow. Her feet didn’t touch the ground. Instead, she glided in his arms as they waltzed through the music, both blissfully unaware of anything outside of the space between their chests. As far as they knew, no one else was in the room except for them.

“You dance really well,” she said.

“I practice.”

“Do you always have a partner?”

“No one quite as well as you.”

“You flatter me.”

“A little flattery will do no harm,” he said. “Though I admit, my skills are not as perfect as I’d like them to be.”

“Then I’d gladly indulge you. Name the time and day and I’m all yours.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

The two shifted partners with another couple as the dance continued; Ignis now with Iris and Noctis with (Y/n). 

“I see you’ve already met Iggy,” he smirked.

“How’s your night so far, Your Highness? I hope Iris hasn’t stepped on your feet yet.”

“Nah, she’s alright,” he said. “So, you and Iggy…”

“What about it?”

“Nothing!” he said. “Just that I’ve never seen him…like that.”

“Like what?” 

“Maybe you should see for yourself,” he said as he spun her across the floor when she felt someone else catch her hand and waist. 

“Hello again,” (Y/n) chuckled. 

“(Y/n),” he nodded. “My apologies. The Prince is not so good at formal conversations.”

“You heard?”

“Not much but one can only assume he tried to pry something out of you, correct?”

(Y/n) laughed. “He’s…quite the interesting character. Still not a better dancer than you.”

Ignis turned her around until her back pressed against his chest and his breath on her exposed neck. She found herself having difficulty breathing again as he guided her footsteps. 

“I still don’t know your name,” (Y/n) said.

“Ignis. Ignis Scientia,” he whispered low to her ear.

Once the music was finished, they stood apart from each other but Ignis kept his hold on her hand. She seemed to have noticed this too. She feared that if she let go, she would lose him again in the sea of people and so, she kept her grip firm on his hand and started walking. 

She wasn’t quite ready for this night to end yet and that suited him just fine.


End file.
